


Medicine Man

by PegasusWrites



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Comment Fic, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PegasusWrites/pseuds/PegasusWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'So, have you always wanted to be a healer?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medicine Man

'So, have you always wanted to be a healer?'

Anders thought back to the farm. The bites, the bruises, the sunburn when it was hot and the chilblains when it was cold. His hurts mended quicker than others'. He should have known that there was something different about him, even then. And that was before the incident with the barn.

He looked at Hawke, who was handing him a container full of elfroot potions.

'I don't think it was ever something that I wanted,' he said. 

All the same, he was glad it was something that he was good at.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fic_promptly on Dreamwidth.


End file.
